Des jours comme aujourd'hui
by That Girl with a Y in her name
Summary: Quand Draco et Hermione ont passé une mauvaise journée et qu'ils se croisent dans une salle de bain.


Résumé: Draco et Hermione se croisent un soir, aprés une journée pourrie dans la salle de bain des préfets... Pas de lemon (désolée pour les pervers qui passaient par là, mais savoir écrire des ratings M n'est pas donné à tout le monde)

Disclamer: bah... heu, les persos sont à JK Rowling il me semble. Mais bon, si elle veut me prêter Draco et Théo je ne dirais pas non °Grand sourire innocent°

Note de l'auteur: C'est mon premier Dramione et la première fic que je poste sur ff. Donc, heu... voilà quoi.

* * *

Il y a des jours comme ça où on se demande pourquoi on est tout simplement sorti de son lit, des jours comme aujourd'hui.

Une tornade brune se précipita dans la salle de bains des préfets. L'heure était suffisamment indécente pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce. Hermione Granger, parce que c'était bien elle, se déshabillât en toute hâte et plongeât dans un bain brûlant comme elle les aimait.

Un jeune homme d'une blondeur quasi-inhumaine déambulait dans les couloirs. Du moins il en donnait l'impression, car ce jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : se plonger dans un bain tiède et oublier ses soucis. Draco Malfoy, parce que c'était bien lui, entrât doucement dans la salle de bain des préfets en desserrant sa cravate. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la pièce était déjà occupée.

« Malfoy, dégage » dit calmement Hermione en se rendant compte de l'intrusion du Serpentard.  
« Ravi de te voir Granger » répondit-il tout aussi calmement en commençant à déboutonner lentement sa chemise.  
« Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange qu'un fille repousse tes avances, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à te voir faire un strip-tease. »  
Le jeune homme eut un demi sourire et sa chemise tomba sur le sol.

« Tu ne vas rien dire pour une fois, et tu vas me laisser faire. »  
« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »  
« Parce que t'as passé une journée au moins aussi pourrie que la mienne. »  
« Si tu le dis. »  
« Et je le dit, _H_ermione. »

Elle frissonna d'entendre son nom dans sa bouche, mais ne dit rien quand il se glissa dans son bain.  
« C'est brûlant. »  
« J'aime pas avoir froid. »

Il sourit tout en refroidissant l'eau grâce à sa magie.  
« Pour te réchauffer la chaleur humaine serait beaucoup plus appropriée »  
« Malfoy, même si cette situation est ambiguë, garde tes idées perverses pour toi. »  
Malgré tout, dés qu'elle referma les yeux il se rapprochât doucement d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Elle se dit qu'en tant normal elle lui aurait fait subir un Doloris, mais cette situation n'était pas normale.  
'Il dégage trop de chaleur, ce n'est pas normal.' fut sa pensée suivante avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller à l'étreinte du blond qui ne la regardait pas.  
« T'es chaud. »  
« Tout le temps. »

Un silence pesa dans la salle de bains des préfets qu'aucun des deux élèves ne semblaient prêt à rompre. Hermione avait vaguement conscience que Draco faisait baisser la température de l'eau au fur et à mesure que lui se réchauffait, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vu la chaleur qui émanait de son corps à lui. Draco avait chaud, il avait l'habitude que la température de son corps contraste avec l'apparence de son visage.

« Faudrait pas qu'on s'endorme ici. »  
« Pourquoi pas ? »  
« Miss Parfaite se rebelle ? » demanda Draco en souriant presque tendrement.  
Hermione se leva, et malgré le peu de bougies allumées dans la pièce Draco ne put faire autrement qu'admirer son corps. Ses seins fermes, ses cheveux alourdis par l'eau qui goûtaient dans son dos, ses hanches, tout en elle l'appelait lui. Il détachat tout de même son regard de son corps en constatant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et la regarda. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. Bien sur, il y avait ces moments quand elle était plongée dans un livre, où bien quand elle était submergée par la colère, elle était mignonne, plutôt jolie. Mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvée _a_ussi belle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle aimait son regard sur elle. Sans savoir pourquoi non plus, elle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit, il n'y avait pas non plus de raison raisonnable quand elle se colla contre lui, il y en avait encore moins quand elle répondit à son baiser.

Il ne se souciait plus de rien à ce moment précis si ce n'est du corps d'Hermione contre le sien, de sa langue entre ses lèvres.  
« Malfoy. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de finir ce qu'on est en train de commencer. »  
Il recula. Elle avait raison. Elle avait _toujours_ raison.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »  
« Bonne nuit, Draco »

Il se dirigeât vers les sous-sols de sa maison.  
Elle allait vers sa salle commune.

Deux mains sur sa taille. « T'es belle mouillée. » Une bouche sur ses lèvres.  
Des paroles chuchotées au creux de son oreille « On se retrouve demain ? »

* * *

Voili-voilou, si des âmes charitables veulent bien se dévouer pour mettre des jolies review et me dire tout -le bien et le mal- qu'elles ont en pensés, je leur en serait fort grés.  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures =)


End file.
